the_world_of_the_bitch_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kefier Tar'elian
The younger son of a chief in Agantuan Village. Ke-if's life takes a drastic turn after he inadvertently causes an accident involving his brother Enosh. The villagers, thinking he died at sea, banishes Ke-if from their village. He is picked up by a Dageian slave-ship, where he served at the oars for a few months before being taken to the mainland. He is later put up for sale. A mercenary, Oji, takes pity on him and "buys" him with money pilfered from a job. Despite the wrath incurred by their client, the mercenaries take Ke-if to their home in Kago, where Oji calls him "Kefier" to get him to fit in better. Kefier grows up amongst the rough, uncouth men, but finds himself dreaming of a life of peace and quiet, and to have something for himself. Another accident that results in his friend's Oji's death causes him to go on the run to flee his former friends, who blame him. Along the way, he finds himself entangled with Gorrhen yn Garr's search for Jaeth's Eye, and the people involved. A quiet, thoughtful man who is often seen as dull, brash, and ill-tempered by others. He is regarded as his brother Enosh's complete opposite: unassuming where Enosh is arrogant, kind where he is selfish, and doesn't think much of offering his servitude to others simply because he cares about them. Kefier later serves as Commander of the Boarshind. Relationships Enosh Tar'elian Kefier doesn't know his brother survived until years later, when he encounters him as Ylir yn Ferral. Kefier is filled with bitterness that his brother knew he had been working with the mercenaries all these years, but chose not to reveal himself. Kefier finds himself at a loss over his brother's selfish, conceited ways, especially when he ends up having to clean up after his mess or tying up loose ends for him. This reaches the tipping point when he finds himself replacing Enosh as Gorrhen yn Garr's right hand man, a position he knows he only qualified for because of Enosh's failures. Sume alon gar Kaggawa Sume first meets Kefier while working at a port city, which she had to do to make up for her brother Oji's lost wages after he disappeared. Kefier, knowing exactly what happened to Oji, is filled with remorse, and endeavours to make everything right for her and her family. His guilt continues to drive him to her side, all the way up to her pregnancy and later childbirth. Without Enosh by her side, he fulfills the role of father for the girl Rosha, and remains dutiful. He harbours a strong attraction towards Sume, but keeps his feelings in check until she herself approaches him. Their first night together fills him with regret and a sense of betrayal not just to his brother Enosh, but to Oji. This poisons his budding relationship with Sume, though he finds it difficult to get her out of his mind. This finally culminates to him confessing the truth: that he was the one who killed Oji, albeit not on purpose. This drives a wedge between them and ends their relationship. Years later, they finally meet again after Sume is engaged to be married to his brother Enosh. Kefier, who has been taking care of their daughter Rosha all this time, is noticeably angry, but doesn't impede on her decisions. He believe Sume is still drawn to Enosh for reasons he can't compete with. When Kefier is hurt during the attack on Lon Basden, Sume stays behind to care for him. They reignite their passions briefly, if only to acknowledge what they still felt for each other--even if it doesn't make sense anymore. Sume reminds him he is free to walk away any time. Instead, he follows her straight into the heart of the war. He comes into an uneasy understanding with Enosh when he implores him to take care of his family. Enosh later surprises him by making it clear he is turning a blind eye to Kefier's relationship with Sume, even as he still fully intends to marry her to give their daughter Rosha the social status that will allow Rosha to get mage training in Dageis. Kefier and Sume's relationship is fueled from their simple, shared life together. He has shown himself willing to love her and to support her family without her reciprocating (though Sume is unsure whether this is from guilt about his having caused Oji's death). He gets along with her, freely bantering and good-naturedly arguing with her. He isn't given to strong declarations of love, but is willing to offer her his whole life to show just how much he cares. After they end their relationship, he still thinks about her, and other characters note his lack of lovers in the years that follow. Rosha Kefier raises Rosha as his own, and she believes that all the way until she is eight, when she first meets Enosh. Learning that Kefier isn't her father (and is in fact her uncle) causes Rosha much distress; despite the fact that she takes after her father, she gets along surprisingly well with Kefier, even better than with her own mother. Kefier, for his part, dotes on her. Category:Characters